


【南北车】水精灵

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 9





	【南北车】水精灵

水精灵  
————分割线————  
从言和家走出来的乐正绫一脸颓废，手中捏着不知道装着什么的玻璃瓶。  
三分钟前。  
“言和，最近天依都不理我了。”连续几天被洛天依扔出房间的乐正绫找到言和哭诉。  
“你自己不节制，天依都不知道找我说过几次了。”言和撑着脑袋看着郁闷无比的乐正绫。  
“言和你好意思说我，战音还跑去我家躲你。”乐正绫毫不犹豫地反驳。  
“想让我帮你就别提这陈年旧事。”言和被揭了底尴尬地咳了两声。  
“你赶紧的，再睡沙发我腰就快废了。”乐正绫揉了揉酸疼的脖子，睡沙发的日子不好过。  
“就这个，找个机会试一下，保准有效。”言和一脸老司机地微笑从口袋中掏出一个玻璃瓶递给乐正绫。  
“你别给我药之类的，我有阴影。”乐正绫不禁回想起那疯狂的一晚，再来一次怕不是要废。  
“绝对不是，小孩子的玩具而已。”言和一脸你可以的表情把玻璃瓶塞进了乐正绫的手中。  
然后乐正绫就一脸蒙圈地走出了言和家。  
“所以，这玩意儿是水精灵？这有什么用啊！”乐正绫趴在餐桌上，盯着瓶中蓝色的水精灵。  
乐正绫思考了很久，最终因为想不出用法直接揣兜里，盘算着今晚要不要硬上。  
像平常一样做好晚饭，出去和星尘玩的洛天依在饭点准时到家。  
“天依啊，今晚我能不能睡床？”乐正绫一脸期待地看着狼吞虎咽地洛天依。  
“唔行。”洛天依含糊不清地拒绝，异常果断。  
乐正绫没有说话，今晚决定让洛天依哭出来。  
两人吃好晚饭，各自洗完澡，一起窝在沙发上看电视。  
“时候不早了，阿绫晚安。”洛天依站起身打着哈欠走向房间。  
“小天依。”乐正绫也站起身，几步上前把洛天依按在房门上。  
“乐正绫，放开我！”洛天依试图抽出自己被抓住的双手，然而并没有什么用。  
“天依，我忍了几天，今晚就一次行吗？”乐正绫用鼻尖蹭着洛天依的脸颊，颇有些小动物撒娇的样子。  
“不许过分，就一次，温柔点。”洛天依对这样的乐正绫最没办法，只能同意，虽说提了要求，但声音却越来越小。  
“嘻嘻。”乐正绫轻笑两声，转头吻住了洛天依，松开钳住洛天依的双手，改成环住她的腰，右手拉开房门，两人紧贴着倒在了床上。  
(这里的就不写了，重点在后面)  
“睡吧，说一次就一次。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的额头，拉过被子将两人盖严。  
洛天依紧紧抱着乐正绫，在她胸前蹭了两下找到一个最舒服的姿势入睡。  
隔天早晨，乐正绫醒来后发现洛天依还在睡，悄悄下床无意间瞥到被子上散落的水精灵。  
“什么时候打开的？”乐正绫轻轻地把所有水精灵放回瓶子，盖好后放在一旁。  
“应该漏到床底了吧。”乐正绫感觉水精灵少了很多，也没在意就去准备早餐了。  
“天依，起床了，你今天不是要去V家总部吗，赶紧的。”乐正绫单膝跪在床边捏了捏洛天依的脸颊。  
“唔~阿绫早。”洛天依抬手揉了揉眼睛，一脸没睡醒。  
“早，赶紧吃早饭去吧。”乐正绫将衣服递给洛天依。  
“阿绫我走了，不知道什么时候回来。”洛天依临走时还不忘拿上最后两个包子。  
“你自己当心点。”乐正绫默默收回了准备拿包子的手，收拾好一切就开车去了乐正集团。  
“老V，找我什么事？”洛天依走到老V的办公室，嘴角还有包子的残渣。  
“天依啊，这里有些文件你帮忙看一下，没问题签个字就行。”老V抬起头来，满脸说不出的憔悴，就像营养不良一样。  
“老V你赶紧吃点吧，我怕你抗不过去。”洛天依接过文件，看到老V的样子忍不住提醒了一句。  
走出办公室找了个空位开始看文件。  
“这感觉！”文件还没看一半，洛天依就感觉到小腹一阵异样的感觉，就像来亲戚一样。  
不对不对，上次才结束几天啊，不可能这么快。洛天依摇了摇头，本想去接点水喝想缓解一下这种感觉。  
“啊！”洛天依刚站起来身下就传来奇异的快感，没抑制住的惊呼声传了出来，跌坐回椅子上抬手捂住嘴。  
洛天依的脸颊迅速泛红，确认四周没有发觉后才松一口气。  
然而身下传来的感觉一直没有停止，双腿变得无力，对于下身这陌生的情况洛天依有些惊慌，现在只要一动，那感觉就会加强。  
洛天依坐在椅子上加紧双腿，欲哭无泪地看着面前的文件，老V的办公室在走廊尽头，以自己现在状况走过去是要出事啊。  
洛天依攥着文件，扶着墙慢慢走向办公室，呼吸越来越急促，绷紧身体想让下身好受一点，沿路遇到的工作人员有人来询问情况，洛天依都一一勉强回应。  
好不容易把文件给了老V，匆匆打了声招呼逃回了家。  
“哈…哈……呜~”反手将门关上，洛天依终于支撑不住倒在了沙发上。  
“天依？你怎么早就回来了。”乐正绫听见响声走出了厨房，看到沙发上的洛天依，直接愣在了原地。  
“阿绫……哈……帮…帮我……难受…嗯~”洛天依抬头看着乐正绫，碧绿的双眼中布满泪水，显然是忍得极限了。  
“不是，天依你怎么了？”乐正绫看到洛天依这样比她还慌张，自家老婆出去一上午回来变这样了，她还一脸懵呢。  
“呜~阿绫……真…真受不……哈……受不了了…帮我…哈……”洛天依看到乐正绫靠近用尽最后的力气扑到她怀里，随后就像没了骨头一样瘫在她身上。  
“天依，你哪里难受？”乐正绫在洛天依身上摸索，就在她无意间碰到大腿内侧时，洛天依剧烈的反应让乐正绫或多或少猜到了点，又想到言和老司机的微笑，好吧，水精灵，小孩子的“玩具”  
“小天依，要不要求求我？”乐正绫的手探到了洛天依的身下，那里的湿润程度是真的超出了乐正绫的想象，简直洪水泛滥。  
“唔啊~阿绫……求你…帮我……哈…难受……嗯~”洛天依攥着乐正绫的衣角，身下难耐的感觉让她完全顾不上羞耻。  
乐正绫拉下洛天依的胖次，根本不需要什么前戏，两根手指毫无阻拦地进入了小穴，被水精灵折磨了一整个上午的洛天依直接被推上了顶峰。  
“小天依这么敏感，我手指才进去多少就去了。”乐正绫用语言调戏着洛天依，手指继续寻找着水精灵。  
“嗯~阿绫……快…快点……哈……”洛天依紧紧抱着乐正绫，指甲扣着她的背部。  
“啧，不好弄。”乐正绫已经找到了水精灵，然而它原本就是个球再加上泛滥的爱液，每一次都从乐正绫指尖逃走。  
“唔啊~阿绫……哈…嗯~”乐正绫一门心思地和水精灵战斗，然而她的每一个动作都撩拨着洛天依。  
“呼，终于弄出来了。”乐正绫总算勾住了一颗水精灵，抽出手指的期间感觉到内壁的收缩，知道洛天依又要去了，迅速抽离小穴，下一秒大量的爱液喷涌而出，从颤抖的小穴流出。  
“哈……阿绫……嗯~还有……”洛天依完全没了力气，只能浑身无力地挂在乐正绫身上。  
“天依再忍一会。”乐正绫此时也不管调戏洛天依了，还是赶紧弄出来比较好。  
乐正绫再次和水精灵开始了战斗，洛天依将头埋在乐正绫颈侧咬着她的衣服以缓解身下不断传来的快感。  
“最后一个。”乐正绫抽出手指带出了最后一个水精灵，而洛天依的下身真的可以用一塌糊涂来形容，大腿内侧沾满了粘稠的爱液，地板上也留下不少水渍。  
“好了好了，天依休息一会吧，我来帮你清理。”乐正绫用餐巾纸随意地擦了下几乎全湿的左手，打横抱起洛天依走进了浴室。  
洛天依哼了哼两声，高潮了不下五次，她已经连说话的力气都没了，缩在乐正绫怀里感觉自己被熟悉的味道包围，呢喃着说了什么后，安心入睡。  
言和:怎么样，好用吧👍  
乐正绫:老司机再见


End file.
